


The Oakenbranch

by Spectral_Aspen



Series: The Questions That Keep Us (Me) Awake [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Thorin's majestic shield, the oaken branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen
Summary: “He stood alone against this terrible foe.His armor rent......wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield.”~Balin, The Hobbit: An Unexpected JourneyPhotos @Battle for Moria Art
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Bifur, Bilbo Baggins & Bofur
Series: The Questions That Keep Us (Me) Awake [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/643211
Kudos: 19





	The Oakenbranch

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, I own nothing to do with the Hobbit.
> 
> So, in the movie (which I recently rewatched, yay me) Thorin just seems to kinda... pick up the branch and immediately uses it to fend off Azog. It took me until now to notice this bit in the movie.

Bilbo stared at the fire, contemplating all that he had heard this evening. It was easy to see why the company held Thorin in such high regard if most of them had fought beside him in such a large and decisive war. Bilbo was incredibly grateful that he had never had to fight in such a battle. The Fell Winter was the worst experience in Bilbo’s life, and, if he had a choice in the matter, he would prefer to never live through anything like it ever again.

“Bofur…”

The dwarf in question looked at Bilbo, saw the look on his face, and groaned in mock despair. Bifur looked over from where he was keeping watch and came to sit on Bilbo’s other side.

“You have another question, don’t yah Bilbo.”

Bilbo looked a little sheepish, but nodded regardless. “I do.” A deep chuckle came from Bifur, and Bilbo gave the dwarf a slightly helpless grin.

Bofur sighed. “Well, have at it.”

With a deep breath Bilbo paused, taking a moment to gather his thoughts in a way that would make sense to anyone other than himself.

“Well, we all heard just Balin speak of the battle for Moria, and he mentioned somethings that had me confused.” Bilbo hesitated, “Well, not so much confused as disbelieving.”

Bofur sighed. “Of course. Ask away, lad. I will do my best to answer.”

Bilbo took a deep breath.

“Well, are there any oak trees around the gates of Moria? Because I cannot figure out how Thorin would have managed to find the branch of one in the midst of a busy battlefield otherwise, and even then I find it an incredibly unlikely coincidence! Especially one that happened to be such a good size for holding while still being strong enough to hold up against the full force of multiple orc attacks!”

Bifur started laughing, and Bofur just stared at the ground with a blank expression before letting out a very long, very tired sigh. “I honestly have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment, answer the newest Question, or point out any grammatical errors I may have made and missed.


End file.
